Guns and Blood
by Lenarian
Summary: Hellsing faces another enemy, but gains another pet. Seras is confused about things, Integral is undergoing strange moods and Alucard..is Alucard. R&R if you will.
1. Death of the weak elder vampire

((Small note: Sayoki's dad is a really old Vampire, but having had an extremely weak master, he barely made it through his....however many years of life.))

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, which is too bad, because I'd just LOVE to have Alucard bowing down to me. !!!!! Anyway, don't sue me, I don't have any money anyway. Giggle

She felt a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth as she brought her hand down in a swift stabbing motion. The man before her fell to his knees, blood welling up from the place she had hit him. The girl let the grin play across her facial features. The man who was now pleading for mercy, had been the same man that had beaten her for a lot of her younger years, her father. She lifted her hand to her mouth, snaking her tongue between her lips to her fingers, licking at the warm and sticky crimson fluid that covered them. Her eyes flashed a bright red as she let out an agonized sigh. It had been too long since she had last tasted the blood, the elixir for her sanity and 'life' as you may call it.

Her sharp canines enlarged in her mouth, growing long and pointed, as she licked the last drops of blood away from her hand. Her father almost dead, staring in dread at his 'daughter' as he grunted falling backwards, he muttered out her name, still in mild shock. "Sayoki...."

Sayoki turned her back from her father, she had gotten her revenge and knew it would do no good to make him suffer anymore, plus he was already dead, but of course in the back of her head, she so desperately desired to see him in more agony. To see him screaming her name, begging for her to stop as she would rip his life from him. "That bastard," she murmured out loud grudgingly, "This whole ordeal is HIS fault anyway!!" Sayoki continued walking slowly toward the building she called 'home'.

She passed by the Hellsing castle, or rather, a castle that had been passed down for generations that housed the Hellsing organization. Lacking a better word, Hellsing could be described as hunters of the supernatural, vampires, ghouls, you know that whole deal.

Sayoki hummed softly to herself, thinking about her master suddenly. Ah her master, he was dead from what she knew, and she could barely remember his face or voice. "His name..." she mumbled to herself, "Wasn't it....Dracula? Ah..." Memories rose into her mind. Dracula and his supreme powers, he could be defined as a lord of darkness. He had also made another, this 'other' had been named Alucard and in some ways seemed to exceed his master.

Alucard didn't even know Sayoki existed, though she preferred to keep it that way, she herself had been made a hundred or so years after Alucard has 'flew the coop'.

She hummed louder, feeling surprisingly giddy; a low and slightly insane giggle escaped her mouth. She spun in circles on the road, her shoulder length orange-red hair curling around her snow white face. She darted across the street, singing in her glee and causing a slight breeze. Apparently just the smallest amount of blood had gone to her little vampire head. Of course it would have, she hadn't tasted the stuff in weeks and her body was aching for it.

She collapsed on a patch of grass outside her small townhouse, small, but very cozy she noted silently to herself. Closing her eyes momentarily, breathing in the nights sweet air, even though she didn't really require the oxygen...being dead and all.

Feeling the dawn arriving, she retreated quickly to the safety of her house, opening the door with ease. She waltzed into her room and flumped down onto her bed. She quickly threw her clothes off, being able to sleep better in the nude. Her room has all the windows blocked up, so the rays of sun wouldn't be able to harm her as she slept. Throwing herself under the covers she shut her eyes again, letting sleep claim her.

Integral Wingates Hellsing was restless, the FREAKs were still being produced, at an incredible speed as well! To top that all off, a lot of her GOOD soldiers, who actually knew what they were doing when it came to battle, had died off. Many had been killed in the incidents that had been taken place as of late. Alucard had changed her into a vampire; he said that is was because he needed her to become stronger so he didn't need to come running every time she needed assistance.

'Alucard has better things to do anyway...' She thought grimly as she raised her cigar to her lips, breathing it in. Her lip twitched as she felt a tad jealous towards Seras, or otherwise the vampire girl Alucard called 'Police Officer'. Integral sighed inwardly; she has most definitely NOT been acting as her usual cold, hard self. Lately she had been slightly depressed; of course, she wouldn't let anyone see this, as it was a sign of weakness.

Raking a hand through her white-blonde hair, she pulled her newspaper to close to her cigar. This time her eye twitched as she burn through a few pages of her paper.

A soft knock was head at the door, "Come in!" was the said and slightly gruff reply. Alucard, followed closely by Seras entered the office. Miss Hellsign eyed them both, "Not randomly teleporting yourself in and out like usual Alucard?" Seras coughed a little uncomfortably, until she silence was broken by Alucard, "No master, I had," he looked over to Seras and motioned his hand in her direction, "this police officer accompany me."

Sears glared childishly at her master, still not really enjoying having this pet name thrust upon her. Alucard smirked slightly at her show of childish behavior. ((Little note, the three are all awake, and it's just dawning out, so basically they're staying up...late/early? XD))

Integral nodded to him as she spoke, "Well perhaps you can come back in the evening to receive your orders. The sun is rising, you know." Alucard bowed, as did Seras, a little more stiffly on her part. The pair left Integral to grumble to herself more.

Alucard walked to his room, a slight grin visual upon his face. He had taken Seras to her room and was taking his sweet time getting to his own. When he arrived, he promptly jumped into his coffin styled bed, bringing the lid down. Sleep claimed him as soon as the lid was shut fully.

Seras on the other hand was having mild trouble falling asleep, before having to visit with Miss Hellsing, her master has mentioned a new threat uprising, and that they would have to be prepared for it. She hummed softly to herself, a tune her father had hummed often. She closed her eyes, finally feeling like she might be able to get some sleep. Sleep tugged at her, and she gave in, forgetting Alucards words for the moment.

((A/N: MWHAHAH! Who CARES about Integral anyhow?!?! Or how ever you spell her freakin' name!!! Actually, I love her lots....well not lots, but more then some anime characters!!! Ahhh....don't flame me!! OO ))


	2. Meeting and Greetings

Hiii! Chapter 2! Muahahahahha. R&R if you happen to be reading this kay? ; I'm just a startin' ficer so ..... I'm gonna beg you. ; ; ;

Disclaimer: Like said, I don't own Hellsing, or any Hellsing characters, though I'd just LOVE to...I don't. So don't sue, I have no money anyway ;;; Oh right, I do own Sayoki, so hahaha!

The sun set and the moon rose. As if on queue Sayoki awoke, yawning slightly. ((I don't care if she has no need for the oxygen!)) Glancing around the room, she threw the covers off of herself. 'Today,' she thought, 'I'll pay a visit to Walter.' Sayoki paused for a minute, then it dawned on her. "Oh....shit," she exclaimed, "Dads corpse..." She prayed silently that they hadn't figured out whom or what had killed him.

Sayoki pulled her clothing on, slowing down a bit. Her pants were a black cotton material, like what a normal girl her age would be caught wearing. Her shirt was a plain black T-shirt, clinging tightly to her curves. On top on that, she had her trench coat, long and black. She buttoned only two buttons, the ones nearest to the middle of her chest, so it would show her shirt and cut up with the collar folded neatly down. On the opposite end it trailed down in a cape like style, much like Alucards own. Sayoki did her hair back in a quick but efficient pony tail, then throwing her sun glasses on. After she was dressed she set out, at a fairly fast pace.

When she glanced in the direction of her fathers place she noted the police, and what was that? A group of Hellsing officers overlooking the scene! 'Oh and look at that!' Sayoki pondered, 'just who I needed to see!'

Throwing a pair of up-to-date sun glasses on, Sayoki walked towards Walter. Seeing her approach he called out to her. "Ah, Miss Katsunami, you have come for the gun I promised you, correct?"

Sayoki smiled, not fully opening her mouth, she didn't really feel like having Walter realizing she was a vampire. She and he had met when she had been out shopping for....let us say.... Female necessities, like a gun! They started a conversation, and befriended one another. Sayoki was taken back by his kindness when he offered to make a gun for her. ((Just 'cause he can! ))

Walter opened a case he had been holding, setting it on the ground and taking out the gun that lay within, Handing it to Sayoki.

Sayoki looked it over, nodding in approval. "Wow," she murmured, "Thanks a hell of a lot Walter." He smiled and did a little bow, then leaning over to the case he handed her a small case that held the bullets. "Silver bullets, tipped with a new sun retaining material," he stated at her look of mild confusion.

She made a slight head gesture motioning at the bustle of people around her, "What happened here?" She questioned, her voice filled with mock-concern Walter nodded, "Well, you know private business." He sighed gravely, "It seems the man was attacked and killed by one of the FREAKs."

Sayoki's eye twitched in anger and she almost let a growl escape from her throat. 'How DARE he classify one of MY kills as a FREAKs Kill!!' She raged silently in her mind. Sayoki stiffened and her voice was icy with slight tones of outrage, "Oh Walter, love, you had me convinced that your little 'agency' had gotten rid of the FREAKs, or perhaps Hellsing is still having a little trouble all by it's little self?"

Walter grimaced slightly, "Well Miss Katsunami, seeing as how I may have let my tongue slip...Yes Hellsing is still around. Does your division happen to be investigating us by chance?"

Sayoki nodded, remembering she had told Walter that she was in the FBI, or some division of a certain agency that fell along those lines. She had added the fact that she sometimes dealt with Vampires and other supernatural creatures. Hah, DEAL with it?! She WAS the daughter of darkness, and happened to respect most of the creatures lurking in it.

"Thank you for the gun Walter...Oh and by the way, can you spare me some information? My division will most likely be looking into it later."

Walter nodded and began to tell her what he could, "Well Miss Katsunami...The man killed was apparently an elder vampires, but by the looks of it an exclusively weak one," he paused for a moment, "He was killed in a way rather close to how...Well that I cannot say, but in a manner very close to the way one of out officers kills. The killer seemed to stab with his hand, leaving the corpse. Of course the corpse was so weak; it couldn't come back to... 'Life'."

Sayoki eyed Walter and as if reading his mind asked, "Was it Hellsings little pet vampire? Or is someone mimicking his style?" Her eyes gleamed in pure amusement behind the sanctuary of her sun glasses.

Walter who seems mildly shocked made a soft clicking noise. "I see your division has investigated us quite thoroughly?" Sayoki nodded and grinned, still careful not to show her fangs.

Integral warily eyed Alucard and Seras again, they just happened to be back in her office.. 'Although' she mused to herself, 'I DID tell them to come back....' Alucard was the first to break another on-setting silence, "Order, my master." He spoke in a rather amused voice, he knew tonight would prove eventful and waiting ever so patiently was driving him insane! ((More insane then he already happens to be ;;;))

Integral let out a sigh, still a tad out of sorts, "Alucard, Seras, if you may go to Walter and investigate the murder of the elder vampire." They both nodded and turned to leave. Alucard closing the door behind him spoke up a bit to his master. "Order accepted, my master..."

TO make things quicker, Alucard grabbed a non-suspecting Seras's hand, the both of them disappearing soon to reappear right beside Walter.

Sayoki jumped back a few inches when Alucard and Seras appeared, holding hands too! Seras turned bright red as she finally noticed her hand holding firmly on to her masters. "Naaa....." She stated, quickly letting go.

Walter nodded to Alucard, who was looking Sayoki over. Sayoki in turn, let out a low growl. "What are YOU looking at?!" Alucard smirked, "Oh just looking you over...Human correct?"

Sayoki nodded and looked curiously at both Alucard and Seras, "I'm Sayoki Katsunami... My division happens to be investigating the ever mysterious Hellsing." Sears nodded at her words, looking at Sayoki's outstretched hand and took it into her own. After the brief hand shake Sears began talking with Walter. "Walter-san, care to fill us in on the current events?" Walter nodded grimly and explained to Seras. Alucard still watched Sayoki's movements, but was also listening.

Sayoki played around with her gun, it was rather nice, she thought. The bullets had been a work of pure genius. How he got hold of 'Sun retaining' metal she would never know. The gun itself was...semi-pistol/hand gun like, but longer. ((A lot like Alucards Jackal thing! XD)) A slight smile found itself upon her feature, she caught herself before bursting into a bought of slightly insane laughter.

Walter finished his explaining and took his leave, feeling he was no longer needed at the scene. Seras hummed to herself, "Well master, shall we go take a look at the crime?" Alucard nodded and began walking, only to pause when Seras didn't follow. "Police Officer?" Seras blushed slightly and glanced over to Sayoki who was still merrily playing with her gun. "Wanna come investigate with us? It'll help your division out, ne?" Sayoki looked up, "Uh...yeah...sure, thanks."

Sayoki made her way towards the corpse, passing Alucard and giving him a half grin that seemed to say, 'Boy, your little pet there sure is dumb, eh?' Alucard ignored it and gave Seras a strange look. She shrugged it off.

Sayoki burst into a fit of high pitched screeching giggles upon arriving at her father's body, he had been truly pathetic. She tried desperately to calm herself down, "Ahahahha....hah.h.aaaa..." Taking a few deep gasps of air, yes even though she doesn't need it, she calmed down. She completely ignored the strange looks she received as well.

Seras looked up to her master, "Ano...sorry master. She's acting little more strange then I thought she would." She whispered to him. Alucard merely smirked, something was odd about Sayoki.

Sayoki shot a glare at Seras, "Oi, you little vampire pet, you. Respect your damned elders! I have a few years on you yet." Seras looked surprised that Sayoki had heard her, Alucards grin grew. Sayoki's voice grew slightly cold, "And 'Mr. I'm-Hellsings-pet-and-I'm-god.' Teach your damned pet some manners!!!" Sayoki grimaced, she wasn't sure if she had given herself away yet. She hoped they were to stupid to notice.

Seras growled, showing her annoyance as she walked past Sayoki. She examined the elder's body, "Naa...Hey master, this really IS like your attack!" Alucard walked over and took a quick glance. "Hmm, that it does..."

Sayoki shot a mock-confused look at the two of them, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Sooo...Hellsings pet has a secret admirer, eh? Perhaps someone wanted to show there gratitude towards the 'all-powerful' Alucard!" A smile played across her features, making sure her fangs remained hidden. Sears glared at Sayoki, trying to contain her sudden fury.

Alucard shot Sayoki a curious look; she seemed to know a lot about him. He laughed rather crazily at a certain thought in his dark little head.

Sayoki stuck her tongue out at him. He raised an eyebrow, "Be careful mortal, I'll bite that tongue off in a second." Sayoki lifted her eyebrows, bringing her tongue into her mouth, "Oh forgive me 'master'!" She said, imitating fear. Seras twitched; this woman annoyed her to no end.

Seras did something that surprised Alucard and Sayoki, she rushed her and attempted to swipe her face. Sayoki side stepped, but a section of the glass on her sun glasses shattered, showing one of her crimson eyes. Alucard gave Seras a confused look, and then noticed the color of Sayoki's eye.

Sayoki gave Seras a look of utter disgust, her pride was kicking in. She removed her shades, showing all of her face, the moon reflected in her eyes. "Teach...your...pet....some...MANNERS...." She finally managed to snarl out as Seras glared at her.

"Vampire?" Alucard questioned, "So you were the one who killed him?" He laughed in a very high pitched tone, seeming to screech. Sayoki stared at him, "Uhm...you ok there?" Seras muttered something about everyone around her being insane.

Alucard grinned at Sayoki, baring his fangs in a slight warning, "Do not irritate me, girl," He spat out, "You are no match for me." Sayoki smiled coyly, showing off her own white and sharp fangs. "Oh, I know I'm no match for you Alucard." Her voice was slightly mocking, "But don't think I'll let your little pet disrespect me." Sayoki, being an elder vampire herself had a high level of pride, as you can tell. ((Infact she's only 105 years younger then Alucard anyways!!))

Alucard raised both eyebrows, his voice giving away his amusement, "What right do you have to order my servant around?" Sayoki smirked at that, her voice dripped with venom, "I see my master gave you a sense of pride, but he seems to have stolen your sanity..." Sears nodded inwardly; Alucard wasn't all there, even at the best of times. She noted silently to herself to avoid entering this challenge like conversation.

Alucards eyebrows rose an inch higher than humanly possible, "Your master?" he questioned in a voice seeming to state that he was god.

Sayoki yawned, becoming visually bored with Alucard. "Yesss..." She said in the middle of said yawn, "My master, Dracula." Alucard looked mildly shocked, "Dracula? The same as my past master?" Sayoki rolled her eyes as if to say 'Well DUH!' She also nodded a little while after rolling her eyes, thinking it would explain everything.

"Ano...If master and Sayo-chan had the same masters in the past...shouldn't they know each other?" Sears piped up, in a slightly confused tone. Sayoki shrugged, "It just so happens, I was made...what...fifty to a hundred years after Alucard left?" Seras's eyes widened a little, showing her shock and confusion, "So..." She continued, the realization dawning on her, "You're an elder vampire?!" Sayoki nodded, letting out half of an insane giggle, not wanting to double over from too much laughing.

Alucard grinned slightly, "So why did you kill the other vampire?" Sayoki hummed for a moment, "He WAS my father, a pretty weak, but real old vampire. I killed him 'cause the bastard deserved it!"

Seras looked dumbfounded, "Why would you kill your own father?" "'Cause the jerk beat me when I was a little girl," Sayoki fumbled out. Seras made a noise in her throat, "Ano...master maybe we can invite Sayo-chan to Hellsing? We ARE in need of some better solders." Alucard laughed and glanced at Sayoki, "How about it? Care to meet my master?"

This time Sayoki was the shocked one, "Uh...sure?"

((A/Nish thing: Seras invited Sayoki in because I needed Integral and she to meet....thus Seras invited her. Giggle. Also let's just say she did it cause she suddenly felt sorry for Sayoki! Also I'm gonna use an old trick on you! Read and review and give me a few ideas as to who I should pair Sayoki with. No Alucard or Seras mind you. Anyone else is great!!!))


	3. Kidnapped Soul

**Authoresses note: Hum, forgive me for not updating in such a long time...I didn't feel like writing this fiction anymore, but of course I've been inspired! I've found my love for Hellsing all over again! Ah, s'right, I need some help. What should this be? Romance is the second category, but what else should it be? For now it's just general. Oh well, back to the story! Oh..one more thing, who should I pair Sayoki with? I was thinking about Integral, hehe. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, or any of the characters. I do however own Sayoki, which is my OC.**

_Drip, drip, drip, drip..._

Seras closed her eyes momentarily, taking in her environment. She held her pistol tightly, but concentrated on listening to everything around her. She was alone, or so it seemed. The current room she resided in was gloomy and damp. However, if one looked close enough one could see the remains of what had been a young child's room.

Having been sent on a mission the moment she arrived in Integral Wingate Hellsing's large office, Sears was here. Integral hadn't given her any backup, so Seras had to be extremely careful.

Taking a deep breath Seras opened her eyes, kicking the door in front of her down. The door wasn't as strong as it use to be, as it was thrown off its hinges. Locating the source of the leaky faucet noise, Seras gasped. Before her was what seemed to be a location for satanic rituals. Blood decorated the walls and the ceiling. In one area on the ceiling blood was falling like rain.

Stepping into the room, Seras blinked a few times, her vampire eyes adapted to the dim light quickly. Pivoting on one foot she viewed the entire room. Set aside the bloodied walls and ceiling, Seras could tell that this used to be a large kitchen.

She walked forward, keeping her finger on the trigger of her gun. A sniffle vibrated off the walls, and a few sobs could be heard. "Is anyone there?" Came Seras shaken reply to the crying.

Seras walked toward the sound, staring in disgust at a dark pentagram, much like the one on her Masters gloves. She looked toward the nearest corner of the room, the sobbing had become louder. Curled into a ball was a little boy, no more than nine.

Kneeling beside him Seras used her empty hand to pat the boys hair a little. "Are you alright?" She asked, her voice coming out soft and caring, "I won't hurt you.." Hollow laughter emitted from the seemingly helpless figure in front of her. A raspy, malicious voice was the reply Seras got. "You may not hurt me, fledgling of the No-Life-King, but I may hurt you..."

Seras let out a scream, a vain attempt to call for her Masters help, but she was cut off by a powerful blow to the stomach. At that moment everything went black.

Alucard paused for a moment, staring blankly at Integrals face. Integral eyed him, an annoyed twitch in her left eye. "Continue, Alucard." Sayoki grinned momentarily, "Cat got your tongue, Ally?" Alucard shot Sayoki a glare, but continued telling Integral about his investigation. _Master, h-help...me!_ Alucard let out a low growl in the middle of talking, a flicker of amusement passing over his features as he began to dissolve into the air.

Integral raised a brow, "I see there are other things you need to attend to Alucard. You're dismissed.." With that Alucard disappeared fully, off to see what Seras was screaming in his mind about.

Sayoki giggled, making herself comfortable in a chair in front of Integrals desk. "So, Miss Hellsing, does he vanish often like that?" Integral sighed heavily, raising a hand to her head. "Quite often, actually." Sayoki merely grinned.

"What did you want again?" Sayoki stretched, keeping that annoying grin plastered across her features. "Oh, you know, just to join Hellsing. I've heard you need some help! As long as you let me have my own room like Alucard and his little pet have..And of course the medical blood, I'll gladly be Hellsing's third vampire pet!" Sighing Integral wrote down a note for Walter, "Fine, but if you start acting suspicious I'll have you sent straight to damnation." Sayoki's expression was a little dark, "I'm a vampire, Integral, as are you. We're already damned."

((Seras's Point of View!))

_It's so dark..._

_I wonder if Master heard me..._

_Will he come for me?_

_Why would he..?_

I sighed and opened my eyes the slightest bit, I couldn't see anything. I could tell that I was tied up, if I wasn't so groggy I would have been able to break the binds. It smelt strongly of blood around me. "Mmrgh..." My voice came out as a vain attempt to speak, a cry for help more like it.

I thought about my situation; who WAS that boy..? He called me The fledgling of the No-Life-King. That's my master. Well obviously! A nervous giggle escaped my throat, but I suddenly felt pain. "MMGH!" I tried to scream out as the stabbing pain in my stomach increased.

I heard a voice in the darkness, "Stop struggling girl.." There were whispers,a man and another man. "If our source speaks the truth, we may be able to put an end to that bastard Alucard after all." The boy's voice replied, "But of course, my plan bares no faults!" The pain increased a tenfold, it burned me like no other burn I'd ever felt! Bloody tears came to my eyes as I cried for my Masters help.

((back to normal view..O.o Seras's POV was annoying.))

Seras's flinched as a small needle was put in her arm, a green liquid pumped into her veins. She regained her voice just in time to scream out, "What're you doing! Master, someone..Help!" Seras blanked out at that moment, the liquid over-powering her mind.

Alucard slowly appeared in the blood filled room, his red eyes slits in the darkness, scanning for his fledgling. There she was in the middle of the room, but there was something wrong...

"Police woman?" The reply was insane laughter, emitted from Seras's mouth, if any normal man had stood within five feet of her, he would have wet himself..but this is Alucard we're dealing with.

Seras stalked toward her Master, her eyes holding a glazed look, in her hand was a blessed silver blade, much like the ones used by Anderson.

Authoresses Notes: Oooh, spooky a crappy cliff-hanger! Bwhahaha, er, yeah, anyway I know that wasn't very good. Everyone was OOC ;; Sorry, leave a review!


End file.
